Kurama no país das Maravilhas
by Fran Kitsune
Summary: E se fosse o Youko que tivesse conhecido o País das Maravilhas e não alice, como ele se sairia?


Após o termino do torneio e a abertura do portão o do inferno, o mundo humano e o makai passaram a vivenciar uma calmaria. Não só esses dois mundos como também a vida de Kurama havia se tornado tranquila, chegando a beirar a monotonia. Afinal não tinha muito que se fazer ali, apenas cumprir com suas responsabilidades devido a sua escolha de continuar a viver como humano, mas sempre que encontrava um tempinho ia se divertir no Makai.

Era noite de lua cheia e tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais para o seu gosto. Seus pais estavam dormindo, seu irmão estava no quarto lendo um livro de Lewis Carrol. Não sabia ao certo se era Alice no país das maravilhas ou Alice no país dos espelhos , mas não fazia questão de descobrir. Kurama, distraído com seus pensamentos, estava sentado na cerejeira de seu quintal pensando na falta que sentia da agitação do makai, não da falsidade em que vivia, mas da adrenalina, dos amantes e dos roubos. Provavelmente esse sentimento havia sido acentuado pelo fato de estar na forma do youko, associando que sua inquieta o era maior enquanto estava em sua forma youkai, já que não sentia tanta falta do makai quando estava na forma de Shuichi Minamino. Além de estar absorto em seus aborrecimentos, Youko estava começando a ficar preocupado com suas transformações repentinas nas noites de lua cheia, o que poderia possibilitar a descoberta de seu segredo, temendo ter que retornar definitivamente para o makai antes de seus planos, já que não queria deixar de viver como humano, unicamente pelo amor que sente por Shiori, a humana que considera como mãe.

Em meio a suas divagações , foi surpreendido por um garoto youkai que corria desesperado no meio rua. O menino possuía olhos rosas, orelhas grandes e pontudas , a pele bem clara contrastando com os cabelos negros e curto e um pequeno chifre no meio testa, usando uma roupa social preta composta por calça, camisa, colete preto e curiosamente apresentava orelhas de coelho e um rabo de pompom .Após o termino do torneio e a abertura do portão do inferno, o mundo humano e o makai passaram a vivenciar uma calmaria. Não só esses dois mundos como também a vida de Kurama havia se tornado tranqüila, chegando a beirar a monotonia. Afinal não tinha muito que se fazer ali, apenas cumprir com suas responsabilidades devido a sua escolha de continuar a viver como humano, mas sempre que encontrava um tempinho ia se divertir no Makai.

Era noite de lua cheia e tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais para o seu gosto. Seus pais estavam dormindo, seu irmão estava no quarto lendo um livro de Lewis Carrol. Não sabia ao certo se era "Alice no país das maravilhas" ou "Alice no país dos espelhos", mas não fazia questão de descobrir. Kurama, distraído com seus pensamentos, estava sentado na cerejeira de seu quintal pensando na falta que sentia da agitação do makai, não da falsidade em que vivia, mas da adrenalina, dos amantes e dos roubos. Provavelmente esse sentimento havia sido acentuado pelo fato de estar na forma do youko, associando que sua inquietação era maior enquanto estava em sua forma youkai, já que não sentia tanta falta do makai quando estava na forma de Shuichi Minamino. Além de estar absorto em seus aborrecimentos, Youko estava começando a ficar preocupado com suas transformações repentinas nas noites de lua cheia, o que poderia possibilitar a descoberta de seu segredo, temendo ter que retornar definitivamente para o makai antes de seus planos, já que não queria deixar de viver como humano, unicamente pelo amor que sente por Shiori, a humana que considera como mãe.

Em meio a suas divagações , foi surpreendido por um garoto youkai que corria desesperado no meio rua. O menino possuía olhos rosas, orelhas grandes e pontudas , a pele bem clara contrastando com os cabelos negros e curto e um pequeno chifre no meio testa, usando uma roupa social preta composta por calça, camisa e colete e curiosamente apresentava orelhas de coelho e um rabo de "pompom".

"Mas o que o Shura esta fazendo aqui no ningenkai?... e que roupa ridícula é essa? " - pensou

- DROGA, ESTOU ATRASADO! – gritou o menino tirando um belíssimo relógio de bolso dourado de seu colete.

Como toda boa raposa, a curiosidade o consumiu e se dispôs a correr atrás do garoto, de forma que o mesmo não o percebesse, o que não se mostrou uma tarefa complicada devido à falta de atenção do menino. Kurama o perseguiu até uma área campal, onde havia um barranco com uma fenda, por onde Shura estava entrando. Ao alcançar a fenda, constatou que teria que entrar engatinhando, pois era pequena para ele. Colocando as mãos no solo e entrando na fenda, teve a sensação de que a terra desapareceu e estava caindo em um imenso buraco onde não conseguia ver o fundo.

Tirou uma rosa dos cabelos, preparando-se para transformá-la em um chicote e pendurar-se em uma das prateleiras embutida nas paredes quando simplesmente deu por si.  
>"Devo estar ficando louco, de onde veio essas prateleiras aqui no meio desse buraco?" - pensou, e ao mesmo percebeu que estava caindo suavemente, como se fosse uma pluma. Observou bem o local e viu que, além das prateleiras, havia uma seqüências de quadros, mapas, livros, espelhos entre outros objetos nas laterais, porém não conseguia ver o fim do a dar atenção a queda pensando que seria melhor se agarrar a uma prateleira e subir até a entrada quando subitamente sentiu o solo em seus pés, perdendo o equilíbrio com a surpresa e caiu sentado.<p>

- Mas que Diabos está acontecendo aqui? – resmungou. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo e começou a observar o local em que se encontrava sem sair da posição que acabara de cair. Acima de sua cabeça, a região que estaria o buraco estava muito escura, e não havia sinal de prateleira. Pensou novamente em invocar uma planta, para que iluminasse o local quando, ao olhar para frente, viu Shura correndo por outro túnel.

Kurama levantou-se sobressaltado correndo em direção ao garoto, que parecia estar entrando em desespero, não pelo local em que estava, mas sim pelas reclamações angustiadas de que estava atrasado.

- Ei Shura, ME ESPERAAA! – gritou Kurama ao ver o garoto virando uma esquina no túnel. Também virou logo em seguida, porém tomando todo o cuidado para não entrar direto antes de ter uma visão do que viria a seguir. Era uma sala repleta de portas e o Shura que é bom, nada.

-"Maldito pirralho..." – esbravejou.

Seguiu para o centro da sala, tentando farejar o cheiro do Shura ou sentir o youki do mesmo através de uma das portas. O cheiro do garoto o levou para uma cortina que até então havia passado despercebida do Youko onde, atrás se encontrava uma porta pequena, que não chegava a um metro de altura.

- Impossível , ele não passaria ai nunca! – exclamou o youko já começando a se irritar com essa história, e não se importava em demonstrar isso, afinal aquilo estava completamente fora do comum, tanto para os padrões humanos como para os padrões do makai, então para que fingir clama e frieza?

Começou a agitar a calda de forma rápida e irritada quando a mesma bateu em algo, o que o fez se sobressaltar e encarar uma mesa de vidro da qual tinha certeza absoluta de que não estava lá. Acima dessa mesa havia uma chave minúscula, que provavelmente da minúscula porta.

Tentou farejar novamente o garoto, mas o cheiro apontava para a minúscula porta, deixando-o ainda mais frustrado e pensando se realmente não teria enlouquecido de vez. Ao ver novamente a mesa com a chave viu uma garrafa escrito "beba-me." Poderia muito bem ser um veneno ou algo do tipo, porém nada ali estava fazendo algum sentido e então resolveu beber. Se surpreendeu com o sabor que a bebida lhe proporcionava: era como se fosse um mix de tudo que mais gostava.  
>Largou a garrafa de imediato ao sentir-se ligeiramente estranho. Viu que a sala começou a crescer e deduziu que estava encolhendo.<p>

- Pelo menos agora eu passo pela...MALDIÇÃO EU ESQUECI A CHAVE NA MESA! – mal acabara de praguejar quando viu um bolo ao seu lado escrito "coma – me" e novamente, sem hesitar comeu o bolo imaginando que voltaria ao tamanho normal e sentiu como se estivesse crescendo, crescendo e crescendo.

- Ai que infortúnio agora só me faltava mais essa. – resmungou.  
>Atingira um tamanho em que mesmo sentado tinha que ter cuidado para não bater a cabeça no teto. Repentinamente começou a ouvir passos do outro lado da pequena porta, o que o fez levantar a cabeça para ouvir melhor, porém acabou prensando violentamente as suas sensíveis orelhas de raposa no teto, arrancando- lhe algumas lagrimas involuntárias.<br>Ao reparar na pequena porta, viu que estava aberta e havia apenas um leque e um par de luvas no chão. "Provavelmente, seja quem for, deve ter se assustado" – pensou irritado, pegando o diminuto leque e começando a se abanar com ar de deboche. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de se concentrar para ter ao menos uma idéia de como sair daquele local absurdo, mas sua cabeça estava a mil. Nem ao menos percebeu que ainda se abanava com o pequeno leque e que o mesmo começava a produzir mais vento.

Num gesto de derrota, jogou a cabeça para traz, abriu os olhos e imediatamente parou de se abanar com o leque, já que ao invés de ver o teto a centímetros de seu nariz, viu a superfície da mesa muito mais acima de sua cabeça. Considerando estava encolhendo e o leque estava com um tamanho normal, deduziu que foi o leque quem o fez encolher ainda mais, largou-o abruptamente.

Levantou-se e correu na direção da portinha. Enquanto praguejava, Kurama escorregou e deu de cara com um lago de água salgada – "mais essa agora, nem derramei três lagrimas direito e aqui estou eu, nadando em meu próprio mar de lágrimas, ai que ironia do destino..."- teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao ouvir um barulho relativamente próximo de onde estava.  
>Ficou em silencio, de prontidão quando se deparou com um bicho de pelúcia amarelo ouro do seu tamanho, com uma grande cabeça em relação ao corpo, olhos e nariz preto bem pequenos, asinhas e um pompom na ponta de sua longa calda na cor branca, nadando nas lágrimas que havia derramado. Essa cena deixou Kurama atônito "realmente...acho que vou me internar num hospício" pensou.<p> 


End file.
